This invention relates to apparatus for turning a bladed rotor of a machine.
It is often desired to turn the bladed rotor of a machine, e.g. a gas turbine engine, in order to inspect the individual blades for signs of wear or damage. Where it is not possible, or not desired, to turn the rotor directly by hand, the turning is conventionally effected using a compressed air tool having a nozzle which is positioned adjacent the rotor blades and which controllably emits air onto the blades to turn the rotor as desired. Such a compressed air turning tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,739, assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
However, a source of compressed air may not be readily available, e.g. if it is desired to inspect the intermediate pressure compressor rotor of a triple-spool gas turbine engine on an aircraft in the field.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in turning a bladed rotor of a machine, in which the apparatus may be manually operated.
According to the invention an apparatus for use in turning a bladed rotor of a machine comprises:
a rotatable shaft;
a finger attached to one end of the shaft, to be rotated therewith and to engage the blades of the rotor so as to rotate the rotor, the finger being articulated on the shaft about an axis substantially perpendicular to the shaft axis; and
inclining means co-operating with the finger to incline the finger relative to the shaft axis in dependence on the rotational position of the shaft.
It will be appreciated that such an apparatus can be used in a small space adjacent the rotor and may be manually operated, obviating the need for a power supply such as a source of compressed air.